Dear Haruka
by Mystical Magician
Summary: Just a little letter about Michiru's feelings. Mostly about when they first met. I added another letter.
1. Default Chapter

****

Dear Haruka

Dear Haruka, 

Maybe someday I'll be able to give this to you or even tell you, but right now I'm too afraid. I wish I could be as brave as you are. I remember when I first saw you. I was painting in my studio when my friend asked me to come with her and watch the track race. She said that two of the best runners were racing today. Believe me, Haruka. Until I met you, all I wanted to do was paint and play music. Somehow I made myself say yes. When we got to the track I wasn't sure I wanted to be there. I didn't belong. I was thinking about going back home when I saw you, Haruka. I grabbed my friend's arm and asked, "Who's the girl with the short, blond hair in lane 3?" "Oh, that's Haruka Tenoh. People say she's as fast as the wind and no one has beaten her yet. Next to her in lane 4 is Elsa Gray. She's in second place right now." She didn't know I knew Elsa but I didn't feel like telling her. I couldn't help it, Haruka. I stared at you the whole time. You were beautiful, like a goddess. When you ran you were as graceful as a cat and as fast as the wind. When the race was over I wanted to meet you. My friend headed home and I looked for you. Elsa found me and introduced me to you. I was scared to death, Haruka, but I tried not to show it. You didn't seem to notice the disappointment on my face when you choose to turn away. I could feel an attraction to you and I could feel evil leaning toward you, trying to get at you. I stayed near you to protect you but I don't think you ever noticed me. When the creature attacked you I was scared for you. Then I saw the transformation pen and my heart soared. You were my partner. But I had to give you a chance. You were running away from your destiny, Haruka, with such a passion I thought you would leave it and all it stood for. You surprised me, Haruka, when you accepted it. Now we're partners again and until the end of time. I hope you're not sorry. I think I love you, Haruka, and it scares me. We've been through a lot. You probably don't like me like I like you. To you we're probably just business partners. I wish I could be brave like you. Maybe someday you'll read this and you won't turn away.

Love,

Michiru


	2. Chapter 2

****

Dear Haruka,

I don't know why I keep writing to you if I'm never going to give these to you. Last night I remembered something else from the time of the Moon Kingdom. I was all alone on Neptune in the palace. My family was attending a ball on the Moon and I stayed home because I had a fever. The palace was so hot and my skin felt so dry I just had to get out. Luckily no servants were around and I slipped out to our lake. The water looked so cool and inviting that I dove in while wearing my dress. It was paradise splashing in the lake without a care in the world. And while I was floating I heard a voice say, "Do you always swim in your dress, Princess?" The water was so calming I couldn't argue effectively with anyone. I tried though. "Do you often sneak around the palace?" I answered. Then I opened my eyes to see who the speaker was and nearly floundered. It was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I swam over to where she was. "Who are you?" I asked. She smirked. "Quite the one for politeness, aren't we?" I decided she needed to be taught a lesson so I grabbed her and pulled her into the lake. She rose to the top and started laughing. "I'll get you for that," she said and we started splashing each other. I still remember how much fun we had. It was one of the best days of my life. But then all of a sudden the world went out of focus and I swayed and started shivering even though I wasn't cold. I was lucky I could stand up with my head above the water or I would have drowned. She noticed right away. "Are you all right, Michiru?" she asked in a very concerned voice. "I think my fever just got worse I managed to answer as I dragged my self to shore. It seemed a ridiculously long distance to go and at the time I wondered what was so important about getting there. The stranger grabbed me and helped me get to shore and carried me into my room. I can't tell what was a dream and what wasn't after that. I remember a warm wind drying me off and being put into bed by someone who looked like an angel to me. "You never told me what your name was," I tried to say but it came out in a whisper. "Haruka," you answered before I closed my eyes. "Michiru?" called a voice from what seemed a great distance and it took too much of an effort to answer. What came next I'm sure I dreamed because it couldn't possibly have happened. You kissed me. And since I first saw you I thought I loved you and since I dreamed you kissed me I was sure. But I'm too afraid to tell you. I'm too afraid of rejection. Since you won't read this and I can't tell you I think I'm safe. Rejection hurts too much. 

Michiru


End file.
